mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony The Movie
Rita Hsiao |music = Daniel Ingram (songs) Sia Furler (two songs) |released = October 6, 2017 (scheduled) |runtime = TBA |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media/Vancouver Allspark Pictures |distributed = Lionsgate |songs = }} :Not to be confused with the 1986 film of the same name. My Little Pony The Movie is an animated feature-length film based on the My Little Pony franchise and the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is set for a worldwide theatrical release on October 6, 2017. Production In mid-July 2012, Meghan McCarthy commented on the possibility of such a film. The film was first announced during Hasbro Studios' Q3 investor call and is being produced in conjunction with Allspark Pictures, which also produced the live-action film adaptation of Jem and the Holograms. Joe Ballarini, a comedy writer who made an uncredited contribution to 20th Century Fox's Ice Age: Continental Drift, was originally announced as writing the film's script, and Meghan McCarthy is serving as co-executive producer. McCarthy celebrated the news on Twitter with the hashtag "BigScreenMane6". . The news was also retweeted by songwriter Daniel Ingram and voice actress Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy). At PonyCon AU 2015 in Australia, it was stated that the film would not be related to Equestria Girls and that the production staff is "going all out on it, to make sure it doesn't just feel like an extended episode." During the music panel for BABSCon 2015 in San Francisco, Daniel Ingram suggested the possibility of working with a live orchestra on the film's musical score, stating "it's looking like that dream is going to be a reality." On August 1, 2015, it was confirmed that Ingram will be working with a live orchestra. On July 20, 2015, at Hasbro's Earnings Conference Call, it was announced that a distributor for the film would be made known "shortly". On August 7, 2015, it was announced that Lionsgate would be distributing the film worldwide except China. It was also announced that Tony and Emmy award-winning actress Kristin Chenoweth would star in the film as an all-new character. On Twitter, Chenoweth revealed that she had input in picking the color of her character's mane. On November 17, 2015, background music score orchestrator Steffan Andrews, who left the series after its fourth season, announced via Twitter that he would be returning to work on the film; the tweet in question was deleted sometime in 2016. On April 27, 2016, it was announced that the film would be moved up from its previous November 2017 date to a month earlier in October. That same day, it was announced that actors Michael Peña (Ant-Man) and Uzo Aduba ("Crazy Eyes" from the Netflix original series Orange is the New Black) were in talks to join the cast. Animator Michel Gagné (best known for his tenure at Sullivan Bluth Studios, which made such films as An American Tail and The Land Before Time), after receiving an email from Jayson Thiessen on June 10, 2015 and being pitched the project in early 2016, committed to it in early 2016 and will start on April 2, 2017, taking an eight-month hiatus from Spider-Man. In early October 2016, Gagné reported that Nik Gipe was hired onto the film's staff as his assistant and that the film was being animated using Toon Boom Harmony. On July 26, 2016, film director Jayson Thiessen tweeted a teaser photo from one of the film's production sessions with editor Braden Oberson. Summary From PR Newswire "A new dark force threatens Ponyville, and the Mane 6 – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity – embark on an unforgettable journey beyond Equestria where they meet new friends and exciting challenges on a quest to use the magic of friendship and save their home." Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *Kristin Chenoweth *Emily Blunt *Liev Schreiber *Taye Diggs *Michael Peña *Uzo Aduba *Sia: Songbird Serenade Publicity and branding Early publicity At PonyRadioCon 2016 in Russia, a presentation from Hasbro revealed "Friendship Adventure", seapony and/or mermare involvement, and other elements and details; Archived. Litzky Public Relations' Sara McGovern, reaching out on behalf of Hasbro, has referred to these as "confidential Hasbro assets/information" and requested that a Derpy News post of said content be immediately removed. On May 10, 2016, it was announced that a version of the film would be part of Lionsgate's roster at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival. On May 16, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Liev Schreiber (Ray Donovan) and Taye Diggs (original "Benny" from the Broadway cast of Rent) have been added to the cast. On June 15, 2016, the film's Twitter account was launched. The film's official logo was revealed by Hollywood Reporter on June 20, 2016 and on the My Little Pony Facebook page on June 22. During a segment on the late-night talk show Jimmy Kimmel Live! in late June 2016, cast member Liev Schreiber joked about playing "the evil monster who eviscerates all the little ponies". In a June 24, 2016 tweet by Walgreens licensing manager Steven Anne, My Little Pony prototype toy packaging is shown bearing the movie logo and the Guardians of Harmony logo. Beginning in July 2016, Hasbro's official website has featured the film in a virtual timeline of the My Little Pony franchise's history. My Little Pony|publisher=Hasbro|accessdate=2016-10-10}} A Twilight Sparkle cutout tweeted about by Tara Strong on July 14, 2016 is consistent with the design of Songbird Serenade. On July 22, 2016, the film's main cast performed a table read of one of its scenes at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International and announced Australian singer-songwriter Sia Furler to also be a cast member. On July 27, 2016, the Enterplay collectible card game's Twitter account tweeted "Would you like to see official #mlpccg cards based on the @MLPMovie next year? How epic would that be?! #MyLittlePonyMovie". At the 2016 New York Comic Con, Hasbro promoted the film with a clock counting down to the film's release date. On October 10, 2016, Blunt revealed to website PopSugar that she is playing "a nasty pony" in the film. "Movie Tie-in" My Little Pony Annual 2018, "packed with games, stories, activities and more - plus exlusive content from the My Little Pony movie", is to be published by Orchard Books in the United Kingdom on August 10, 2017. Gallery Promotional material My Little Pony The Movie official logo.jpg|The film's official logo MLP The Movie promotional logo.png|Original logo from New York Toy Fair 2015 MLP The Movie logo - Hasbro Brands 2016 Webcast.png|Promotional logo from Hasbro Toy Fair 2016 MLP movie promotional poster Licensing Expo 2015.jpg|Promotional poster shown at Licensing Expo 2015 in Las Vegas Songbird Serenade ID.jpg|Songbird Serenade, as revealed by Sia's Twitter account Miscellaneous Hasbro Content Investment Evolution.png Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg Hasbro.com MLP The Movie timeline image.png MLP Movie choir.jpg|Daniel Ingram and the movie's choir MLP The Movie special effects crew Twitter image.jpg|Michel Gagné and Nik Gipe with the special effects crew for the film References